Rock My World!
by Astera Aran
Summary: BBGravitation XOver companion piece to Chibi Chaos! For Rae TB's birthday. What happens when chibi Brooklyn meets his idol? He behaves badly of course.


Disclaimer - If you recoginize anything, then I do not own it. I wish I did but a girl can dream, can't she?

Summary - This is a Beyblade/Gravitation crossover w/h probably some OOCness on some of the characters' parts since I have never wrote anything with the Gravitation cast before so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. This is a one-shot based on Chibi Chaos! Chapter 20 & wrote for a good friend's birthday.

**Special Dedication - This one-shot is dedicated to one of my favorite authors on the site & a dear friend. It is Rae TB's birthday. So everyone please review & wish her a Happy Birthday in your review. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAE! I wish you only the best for your special day! And I hope that you like this. (crosses fingers)**

Rock My World!  
by  
Astera Snape

"What did I do to deserve this?" Hiro muttered as the singing in the backseat got even louder and off-key. He had tried to drown it out by turning up the radio but that idea had been of no use since their voices had only gotten louder instead of softer. He groaned and hit his head against the steering wheel in frustration. The horn honked and garnered the attention of the other drivers nearby. They waved their hands, shouted at him to be quiet and made obscene gestures. This was just not the bluenette's day and little did he realize that it was only going to get worse.

"Hero, what wrong?" Tyson ask from the backseat as he and Brooklyn stopped singing, "you look sad." "Nothing is wrong, Ty," he replied, gritting his teeth together, "how would you feel to have to make another trip to the mall to buy two CDs and a book that a certain person's pet destroyed. I loved my Nittle Grasper CD." "Yuki say he sorwy," Brooklyn added, "he didn't mean ta wuin your stuff. He thought CDs pwetty."

"That doesn't make it right," Hiro growled since the Eiri Yuki novel had been partially shredded and his new CDs now had small teeth marks in them that couldn't be fixed, thanks to that ferret. He regretted buying the animal now but there was little he could do. His dad had said it could stay and usually what he said went; although grandpa was having thoughts about kidnapping and holding it for ransom. It had shredded the last few pages of the book and he was currently upset since he didn't know how it ended. They had plotted to take care of Yuki together but knew that Brooklyn would miss the rat so they just talked and nothing more.

His harsh remark made Brooklyn whimper but the two chibis went quiet. Hiro didn't know how he had let his father talk him into taking the both of them to the mall. He had agreed to take Brooklyn since he had thrown a major tantrum but Tyson had been pushed off on him as well. He guessed it could have been worse and he could have been at home searching for the ferret that had escaped his cage yet again. Fortunately, it wasn't his wallet that was missing and all because his father had a shiny money clip on it that Yuki loved.

The two chibis remained quiet until he had pulled into the parking lot. They had been warned beforehand to behave or else. He had also decided that he was going to make them walk. Hiro briefly considered leaving them in the car but knew he would get in trouble with the police and be charged with child endangerment. When he opened the back door, both chibis jumped out, having figured how to undo their safety belts days earlier.

Hiro grabbed Brooklyn first, hoisting him onto a hip while he grabbed Tyson's hand in his other. Tyson whimpered something about it being unfair but Hiro ignored him. Brooklyn was smaller and lighter than Tyson and therefore easier to carry. He walked inside and noticed that the mall seemed more crowded than usual. He briefly wondered why but pushed the thought to the back of his head before heading to the music store.

He practically had to pull Tyson along by the arm since he was dragging his feet on purpose. "Tyson," he growled, stopping to look at his little brother. "Not fair," he protested as his arms crossed, "why does Brookie get ta be carried and me hafta walk?" "You are big enough to walk on your own," Hiro replied as he sighed and his headache grew worse, "why do you have to do this to me?" Hiro saw the rack of colorful strollers and reconsidered his earlier decision.

Would he rather have his headache get worse or push a stroller that would pacify his two charges? He decided it might be easier to push the stroller as he pulled Tyson to the rack and pulled out the money. This time, Tyson chose a blue race car that was the color of his hair as Hiro pulled the stroller from the rack. Tyson jumped in first as he put Brooklyn down and he too climbed into the stroller. Hiro grumbled as he pushed it forward and started walking to the music store.

He wondered why the mall was so crowded again as he saw a multitude of women lingering about. This did not bode well for him since they would stare and go aww at what he was pushing; just like before. "Ignore them," he muttered as he tried to ignore their looks, "I don't want to attract too much attention or make a scene." Fortunately, the store had one last copy of each CD that he had to replace as he grabbed them for his own. "Thank the gods," he muttered with relief, "I am glad that something is going my way at least."

He took the two albums to the cashier and was pulling out his wallet when Brooklyn jumped from the stroller. "No," he protested, "me pay. Yuki did it so mine fault." Both Hiro and the man behind the counter laughed at the small chibi, who appeared to be going through his pockets as if searching for something. "Brooklyn," Hiro said, gently as the cashier chuckled softly at his behavior, "you do not have any money. Get back in the stroller."

"Hero, no," the chibi snapped as he stood on his tiptoes and produced a wad of cash from his pocket, "Is this enough?" The cashier stopped laughing as Hiro gaped. "Where did you get that?" Hiro ask with surprise, hoping that he wouldn't give an answer he dreaded. "Daddy, gave it to me," the chibis said, proudly, "for helping wake the weaves." Hiro's brow furrowed since he remembered the incident vividly.

Tyson and Brooklyn had been jumping in his father's pile of leaves and scattering them instead of helping. Well, he also recalled that his dad had given up after a while and jumped into the pile to play with them. "Is enough?" Brooklyn ask as the cashier took the money and counted it. He gave a few of the bills back as Brooklyn stuck them into his pockets. "Here you go," the man stated with a smirk and handing him a bag, "have a nice day."

Hiro took the bag and put it in the stroller after Brooklyn had climbed back in. "Tyson, did dad give you any money for helping?" Hiro ask as they headed to the bookstore on the opposite end of the mall. "Yeah," he replied, "daddy gave me some as well. Me wanna new toy though." "I have got to have a talk with him," Hiro grumbled beneath his breath, "they are going to so spoiled when they return to their normal ages."

Hiro knew something was definitely up as he saw a very long line outside of the bookstore. "I knew someone was conspiring against me," he mumbled as he looked at the line. He decided he might as well ask what was going on. "Excuse me," he smiled toward a woman, "can you tell me why there is such a long line?" "You don't know!" she practically shrieked, "Eiri Yuki is signing copies of his new book today." Hiro gaped and decided to get away as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get his wish.

"Eiri Yuki," Brooklyn repeated, his brow furrowing and he appeared to be deep in thought, "name sound familiar." Hiro sweatdropped, excused himself from the young woman and quickly pushed the stroller away from the line in a desperate attempt at escape. He hoped that Brooklyn didn't remember the name but of course nothing was going right today. "HERO STOP!" Brooklyn shouted as he stopped the stroller suddenly and the chibi jumped from his seat, "Go back!" "Go back where?" Hiro ask, hoping to confuse his small boyfriend and get out of this mess without a disaster.

"Ta the books store," Brooklyn protested, "me wants a book signed by Eiri Yuki." "Why?" Hiro inquired, looking at the small chibi. "Cause he share name as my pet," Brooklyn reasoned, "and me wants it for some weason." "No," Hiro said, simply as he crossed his arms, "get back in the stroller so we can leave. I'll stop at another bookstore on the way home."

"No fair, Hiro," Brooklyn whined, "me wants autogwaph." He stuck out his bottom lip in protest as his eyes teared. He looked on the verge of bursting into tears. Hiro tried to reason with the chibi but since Tyson was conspiring with Brooklyn, the two of them would obviously win. Hiro knew the tears were fake when they began as Brooklyn started to cry and many passersby looked at him oddly. Most of them of course were women, who were muttering remarks about how men could be such insensitive jerks.

Tyson's tears started shortly after as Hiro groaned and held his head in his hands. He wondered why his karma was so off today as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the two before him. "Let's get in line then," he muttered as they cheered and got back in the stroller, "I hope this isn't a mistake." "Yay!" the two chibis shouted; although Tyson had no clue to what he had agreed too. He had just cried to help Brooklyn get whatever it was that he wanted.

If Hiro was having a bad day, then Eiri Yuki's day was not much better. His golden orbs narrowed as he looked at the line of people that had come to the book signing and sighed silently. Maybe he should have taken Shuichi's advice and came up with an excuse to get out of this but of course he had not. He was the responsible one of their relationship after all. He couldn't afford to act like a child unlike his boyfriend, who looked adorable while doing it.

His thoughts continued to waver between the task at hand and his boyfriend as he kept signing books and smiling at the mostly girls that were requesting them. He was surprised that he was still so popular among them after his relationship with Shuichi had come out. He was with another guy but they still adored him. "Wook!" he heard as he took a break to relieve the stiffness in his hand. He groaned quietly from what his eyes landed on.

Children; two very small children in fact were standing in line and not too far away from him. He did not particularly enjoy their company. They were usually loud and messy. Wait a minute if he classified chibis like that, then didn't Shuichi fit into that category as well? He tossed thoughts of his pink-haired lover aside. He didn't need to think about the singer at this time. It would just make him more grumpy and grouchy than he was all ready.

He heard a shout of "BROOKLYN!" and a brief commotion before he felt something warm clinging to his leg. He saw a tall blue-haired man talking to a security guard holding the hand of a smaller bluenette that had to be his little brother from the likeness they shared and age but that did not explain his leg. Yuki peered under the table that he was currently sitting at to see a most unusual sight. The warmth on his leg was a person, namely a chibi, with ginger-red hair and wearing a white outfit trimmed in royal blue. He had both his arms and legs wrapped around his leg with his eyes tightly shut.

To top it off, he was smiling contently as he buried his face into his pants. Yuki was mortified and didn't know what to do exactly. Shuichi would know what to do faced with such a situation but he was at a loss since he had never encountered a situation like this one before. The security had managed to get the rest of his fans out of the store except for the young man, who was explaining something to the guard and his publisher. To top it off, Shuichi appeared suddenly behind him.

"Yuki!" he yelled, glomping the older from behind and pinning him in his chair, "I told you I would stop by." Shuichi's eyes opened and widened when he realized that he was not returning the greeting. "Shuichi," Yuki finally acknowledged before the pink hair burst into tears. He didn't need the waterworks at the moment. "I thought you could finish up with this," Shuichi smiled and waved his arms, happily, "and then we could grab some dinner. It will be my treat."

"Dinner," Yuki repeated, forgetting about the chibi attached to his leg, "you, me, a nice restaurant, a table and food. I don't think so." "Yuki-" Shuichi began to whine, "why do you have to be so mean?" He was going to glomp Yuki again but a small voice made him back off. "My Yuki!" the small and shrill voice screamed as Yuki's attention returned to the chibi that was attached to his leg.

His eyes had opened to reveal two pools of sea foam green. Yuki gasp but no one heard him. He had never seen such a color before and filled with such intensity and passion. This child looked like an angel. An angel without wings.

The next thing Yuki knew was that the chibi had jumped into his lap and was staring at Shuichi intently. "My Yuki," he repeated to the pink haired singer, "he not yours; MINE!" In pure horror, he wrapped his small arms tightly around his chest making both Yuki and Shuichi turn red. Yuki was embarrassed since nothing like this had happened to him before. He was glad that his fans and the press had been herded out of the store.

Shuichi however was not embarrassed; he was furious. How dare the little chibi claim that Yuki was his? "Why you little brat?" he snapped as those present saw a side of Shuichi Shindou that few had seen, "Yuki is mine! Not Yours!" "MINE!" Brooklyn repeated, hugging the poor author even tighter, "YUKI MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"NO! HE'S NOT!" Shuichi yelled, giving poor Yuki, who was caught in the middle a headache, "HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" He wasn't the only one developing a serious migrane over this. Hiro thought he was going to faint from pure embarrassment and mortification as he saw a fight break out at the table that his boyfriend had started. Shuichi jumped at Yuki but was fortunately pulled back by a tall American with blond hair. Yuki would have to thank K for being there later if he did that sort of thing of course.

"What is going on here?" he ask, simply, looking between Yuki and Shuichi. He didn't even try to hide the smile and laughter that followed as he saw the reason why his singer was in such a foul mood. "Hey Shuichi!" another high pitched voice yelled as Sakuma Ryuichi joined the fray, "wanna play?" Yuki groaned thinking the eccentric singer was only going to make things even worse. Shuichi was struggling in K's arms, yelling, "LET ME GO!" but Ryuichi just looked between everyone as his attention focused on the chibi in Yuki's lap.

"And who do we have here?" he chirped, brightly, "Kumagoro, it appears that Yuki-san has a fan. Who are you?" Brooklyn looked up at Ryuichi in wonder and then smiled. He felt no threat from the man before him. In fact, he had a calming and joyous demeanour that most adults did not. He was like a big kid himself.

"Brooklyn," he replied with a smile and looked up at the lead singer of Nittle Grasper with awe, "Me Brooklyn." Yuki hated to admit it but he would have to thank Ryuichi as well. The chibi unlatched himself from him and his attention turned to the singer and his pink bunny. "I am so sorry about this," a voice interrupted, "he's mine. He just got away from me for a brief second and he is a big fan of Eiri-san's."

Hiro smiled sheepishly as Tyson remained oddly quiet and watched the scene with interest. "No worries," Ryuichi chirped, happily, "no harm done." Hiro blushed from being so close to his idol. He still adored the singer; although he wouldn't tell Brooklyn that. Shuichi finally calmed down enough that K could let go of him as everyone looked between Hiro, Yuki and Ryuichi.

"Me wikes bunny," Brooklyn giggled, forgetting about Yuki and focusing his attention on Ryuichi instead. The said bunny moved as Ryuichi looked serious for a moment before he smiled again. "And Kumagoro likes you," he added with a smile before it disappeared when Brooklyn jumped and landed in his arms. Hiro nearly did a face plant from that action while Shuichi took the opportunity and jumped into Yuki's vacant lap. Yuki, who had been expressionless with Brooklyn, pushed the pink hair out of his lap and onto the floor.

"Yuki," Shuichi whined, rubbing his sore rear, "why did you do that?" "You are heavy," he pointed out with a slight smirk. "But I was saving you from that horrid chibi," Shuichi continued to whine. "He didn't bother me," Yuki added with a smirk, "and he is not nearly as heavy as you." Hiro stood there and didn't know what to do as he surveyed the singers and the author.

Ryuichi was talking with Brooklyn by using Kumagoro to entertain him. He must have heard Tyson's whimper as he looked toward Hiro and winked. Hiro felt his cheeks redden from the action as he motioned for Tyson to join he and Brooklyn. Tyson squealled and ran toward the pair. Hiro decided to take the opportunity and apologize before anything else could happen.

"I am so sorry about this," he said to Yuki as he bowed. He bowed so low that his face nearly touched the floor. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he continued, "but my father forced me to bring the two of them and he promised to behave and-" "Your apology is accepted," Yuki replied, silencing Hiro with a wave of his hand, "chibis will be chibis and there is nothing you can do. Besides, I like the kid. He has a lot of guts and says what is on his mind. You have to respect that."

Yuki smirked at him, stunning Hiro into silence. Now, Hiro understood what teen-age Brooklyn saw in the man before him. He was awesome just like he often said. "He's mine," Shuichi huffed, making Hiro blush even more since he had been staring at the author. "I'm not interested," Hiro replied, softly and turned away, "I have a boyfriend."

Shuichi glomped Yuki around the chest as the author pushed him away. He had stood up moments before and did not want him clinging to him. "I feel at a disadvantage," Yuki stated, cooly, "you know me but who are you?" "Kinomiya Hiroshi," he replied with a slight smile, "and thank you for being so understanding." "I needed a break," Yuki shrugged, "you just gave me an excuse to take one. Now what are you, Sakuma and K doing here?"

Yuki's attention turned to his boyfriend, who was trying to explain his sudden appearance while Hiro took a deep breath and approached his idol. Ryuichi had set Brooklyn down and was squatted before he and Tyson talking quite rapidly. He was so different in real life than he was on stage. Hiro almost felt like doing what Brooklyn had done to Yuki-san and glomp the older man but kept his cool. A chibi could get by with such an action but an adult could not.

What surprised everyone even more was the fact that Ryuichi gave Kumagoro to Brooklyn. He gasped and hugged the rabbit tightly to his chest as he glomped the older around the legs. Tyson looked a little put off but another pink bunny magickally appeared in Ryuichi's hands that he gave to his little brother. They both hugged the man tightly while saying thank you over and over again.

His eyes then turned to Hiro as the two chibis chatted among themselves. "They tell me that you are a big fan of Nittle Grasper," Ryuichi stated, being serious as Hiro gulped but then his demeanor changed as he smiled again, "I love to meet such loyal fans. Would you like an autograph? Hey, I know the perfect gift. How about a signed copy of our limited DVD release?"

He pulled the DVD from somewhere inside of his clothes along with a pen as Hiro sweatdropped but watched as he signed the disc and then gave it to him. A jolt of electricity went through Hiro as their fingers brushed against one another. He blushed even more as Ryuichi laughed from the way his cheeks were burning. "You are cute when you blush," he smiled, being serious as Hiro blushed even more. He just hoped that Brooklyn didn't overhear the compliment because then he would probably be yelling, "MY HERO!" instead of "MY YUKI!"

Hiro gasp when another pink bunny appeared in Ryuichi's hand. "I always carry extras," he admitted with a small grin that made Hiro a bit nervous, "just in case something like this happens." He winked before he skipped away, talking to Kumagoro and softly singing a song. "Hero!" Brooklyn shouted, glomping him around the legs, "wook at gift, we gots. Sakuma-san is weally cool! Me thinks me wike him bettah than Yuki-san now."

"Oh really," Hiro added, squatting down to his level, "I want you to go and apologize to Yuki-san for your behavior. It was rude of you to attack him like you did. And then cause an argument between he and his boyfriend." Brooklyn nodded solemnly as he approached Yuki, who had been talking to Shuichi. He cut off his boyfriend as his eyes turned to the small chibi standing patiently before him.

"Me sowry, Yuki-san," he stated as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, "didn't mean ta cause twouble." Yuki did something odd as he squatted down before him and actually smiled. "It is perfectly all right," he whispered as Brooklyn's eyes lit up with relief, "I was getting tired of signing books anyway." He patted Brooklyn on the head, who smiled and giggled before he hugged the man tightly again. "Brooklyn," Hiro murmured as the chibi released his idol.

"Sowry," he stated as Yuki actually laughed, surprising those around him. "It is perfectly all right," Yuki replied as he stood up. His mind had definitely changed about children. He actually liked them especially if they were as adorable and sweet as this one was. He did something odd as he took a book from the pile on the table and signed it. He then handed it to Brooklyn, who took it with a gasp.

"I do not understand how you are a fan of mine at such a young age," Yuki remarked with a smile, "but why should I question it. Enjoy the book, brat." He smiled at Brooklyn one last time before nodding to Hiro and then walking away. His mask of indifference returning to his face as Shuichi grabbed his arm and they disappeared out the back of the store. Hiro just stood there with a stunned look on his face.

"Did that just happen?" he ask as the store emptied and his publisher had to make apologies to the rest of the people in line, "or was this all just a dream?" When Brooklyn glomped him around the leg, he knew it was not. "Yuki-san cool," he remarked with a giggle, "what ya twink, Hero?" "Yes, Yuki-san is cool," he admitted as Tyson played with his new toy, "I will have to make apologies later." He murmured the last bit to himself as he grabbed both Tyson and Brooklyn.

The staff allowed him to use the back entrance to leave as well and was glad that he had taken his CDs from the stroller before abandoning it. The two chibis walked before him and were chattering away about their experience while Hiro held up the DVD that Ryuichi had given him. Brooklyn may have been a handful but he would have to thank him later. He had embarrassed him in front of a group of strangers but he had gotten something very precious in return. "Now, it is time to go home," he murmured with a smile, "I have a date with Ryuichi Sakuma."

A/N - So what did you think? Keep in mind that this is my first attempt at writing a crossover like this. I hope that you liked it, Rae. Now please review & wish Rae TB a Happy Birthday!

Astera Snape


End file.
